


3am

by Femslash_Monster



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Room Spoilers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femslash_Monster/pseuds/Femslash_Monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have so many regrets, but how can you focus on them when your girlfriend wakes up screaming?</p>
            </blockquote>





	3am

It's three in the morning and you wake up to screaming. You sit up, rubbing your blurry eyes, looking down at the thrashing form beside you. Max is screaming in her sleep again. You are both used to this and not. You're familiar to this kind of wake up call, you've been woken up with it for two months straight, but you don't think you'll ever get used to how it feels to see her like this. 

"Max." You shake her gently, trying to ignore how hot to the touch she feels. She whimpers in response. It feels as if something inside of your chest is going to burst. 

"Max, please." You say louder, wincing at yourself as your voice cracks. You shake her with a little more force. It makes Max jolt up, another scream tearing itself from her throat and it takes every last bit of strength that you have to not break down right there and then. 

Max stumbles away from you, pressing herself to the wall. Her eyes are unfocused, her breathing frantic. She's not here, not really. 

"Please, don't." She says, and you bite down on your tongue so hard you can taste blood. 

"Max, it's me." You don't touch her, God knows that you want to, but touching her when she's like this doesn't end well. She gets hysterical. And you don't want a repeat of her hitting you in the face again. 

Eventually, you just start rambling at her. She isn't responding, just sitting there hyperventilating, looking at something that you cannot see. Maybe some bullshit about Taylor and Courtney's recent adventures of stupidity will get through to her. 

It does. It always does, eventually. Max slowly but surely snaps out of it, relaxing enough to slump into your lap. You play with her hair, trying your best to not cry yourself. 

It should have been you instead of Max. He was after you next and Max ended up taking the fall for some fucked up, sick reason. She didn't deserve that. You, on the other hand...

Max cuts into your thoughts. Her voice is soft and shaking. 

"Victoria, I'm sorry." You sigh. She does this every single time. 

"Don't be stupid, Max. You can't help waking up with nightmares, don't apologise for that." 

She looks up at you, an argument on the tip of her tongue. Even in this fucked up, vulnerable state, with tears in her eyes and her whole body quaking, she looks stubborn. She's fucking beautiful. There's this warm feeling blooming in your chest and you just have to pull her closer, practically cradling her to your chest. 

You both stay like that for a while. You can feel her breathing slowly evening out. You know Max likes this after she has nightmares. She knows you're here, that she's safe with you. Nothing can harm her in your arms, and that is something you will make sure of. 

Eventually, Max drifts off. You adjust yourself so that you can lie down properly without moving Max, or worse, waking her up. You press a kiss to her forehead, watching her. 

You miss the old Max. When you watch her like this, sleeping peacefully after whatever horrors she's seen in her dreams, it makes you remember the old times. The times where you and her were at each other's throats. The times where she always had a smart comment. Times when she was always poking around in everyone else's business. She was always quiet, but she had a clever mouth and a burning curiosity. Now she's just quiet, wandering around like a fucking zombie. 

It hurts. It fucking hurts to see someone this strong being reduced to this. You regret not being nice to her in the first place. You could've done something, you could have stopped this, somehow, but you had to be so fucking jealous and petty. Torturing yourself, however, will do nothing. You have to be strong. For Max. So you push the guilt down and hold her close, trying to get back to sleep. 

You need to be at least a little bit rested for the next nightmare, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I threw together because I hate myself :)
> 
> Feedback feeds me.


End file.
